


Call for me - Someplace Home

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [35]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enchanted Item's, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The first days in the hidden cabin were a new experience for everyone involved. But at all good things must come an end, so when it is suggested to deliver Yuri at his grandfather Phichit insist to go along.He just loves that there are more people around then just him and the instructorsYuri is both sad and happy to see his grandfather.Yuuri is just conflicted by his own mind again.





	Call for me - Someplace Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 113 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> After this story I'm going to take a small Hiatus in posting Call for me Stories. It seems working on the timeline, longer stories, and posting shorter ones all at the same time, are making things murky in my mind.  
> I can tell you all that I finally have figured out the story will run from Victor being 7 years old, to Yuri getting coronated at 25 (so when Victor is 37). So I have enough to write and plan.  
> And I want all the details to be perfect, especially peoples ages, as I messed some of those up in earlier stories by forgetting not everybody had their birthday the same time as Victor and Yuuri. 
> 
> My tumblr (Link is in my profile) is always open for anybody who wants to sent me an Ask or a Message bout this series. I love hearing of you all. Plus if you want to support me in my writing that is the place to go too. :}

The tension at the meal that afternoon is thick enough to be cut by a dagger. All three youngsters are caught in their own thoughts after the instructors made their request. Sure they knew this was going to happen, after all Yuuri did state straight on the first day when they had woken up still bundled in those blankets with Phichit that it had been their idea to go to Yura's grandfather. So why the sad feeling that Celestino and Minako had located the man in a town only a quarter day walk down from where they were. 

Yuuri looks at Yura's face, the boy looks a bit anxious. Then again, they are talking about dropping him off at a person who he has had no interaction with since he was four years old. And five years is a long time to keep hold of a memory, that might have been tainted through time and bad experiences. Yuuri places his hand over the boy's and gives it a slight squeeze. When the kid looks up he smiles reassuringly. The jolt he gets sent through is making it clear the kid is not buying it. 

"We don't have to go today. If it makes you feel better we can simply go tomorrow. If we leave just after morning dish we will be at the town around noon, enough time to scoop him out and see if he is what you remember. Okay." 

Phichit straightens up. "I'll come too. I haven't been to that town yet, so I can meet new people." 

Yuuri can feel Yura's disapproval without even having to look up. He still hasn't recovered from Phichit's odd habit of kissing people. To be honest Yuuri isn't all to used to it himself either. And he's been on the receiving end three times already. At least Yuri stopped covering his mouth with his hand every time the older boy is turned in his presence. Although it had made eating interesting as the older boy had made it a near sport to suddenly turn towards Yuri. 

It wasn't till Yuri flared up and caused Phichit to get tossed against an opposite wall, that the instructors finally figured out why Yuuri had not come in between. While they had been stunned at the display of force, Yuuri had simply walked over and hugged the kid, causing the flare to subside almost instantly. Phichit dropped teasing him after that and they even managed to start talking to one another over a different subject than just Yuuri. 

His thoughts are interrupted when Celestino and Minako make it very clear Phichit will be doing no such thing. He is in the middle of a class and till he has mastered the skill he is not to leave the energy of the mountain. Yuuri's not completely sure but it almost sounds like Phichit mumbles that Yuuri is a far better source of energy. He can hear Yuri's breath intake and Minako's shocked look to understand that he had indeed said that, and now the whole reason behind the kisses is at least clearer. He's not really certain what to think about being used as a charger, except he didn't suffer from it by the way it was done. 

They spend the rest of the day making certain Phichit get's his lesson done and having Minako and Celestino go over the map of the mountain with Yuuri. As the road to the town is one of the easiest once you reach the main mountain road. But he'll need to know the trails if he wants to get back to the cabin. Yuri sits next to him, almost in his lap during that time. The instructors just think the kid is being affectionate, Yuuri understand it's because he's memorizing the whole map. 

The next morning comes way to soon and all during eating they can feel Phichit working himself over in trying to find a way to come along. Both Minako as Celestino are unto every one of his tricks, infuriating the fourteen year old. Yuuri just finds it adorable and surprises everybody by pulling Phichit against his chest in a hug and by planting a kiss on his head telling him to be good till Yuuri returns. The boy is all too eager to nod to this. They set off after seeing Phichit enthusiastically start with that days lesson. 

"The boy has a crush on you. Maybe not give him more to go at it with." Yuuri looks at Yura in utter amazement. He had not seen Phichit's actions in that light and decides to go over them in his mind. He soon dismisses them though, as his behavior is far too alike to Kenjiro's.

"I'm fairly certain he's just a bit smitten on the power he feels from me. So once he'll get to know me he'll get over that." If he wasn't a full step in front of Yuri hje would have seen the look on the kids face. 

They find the main mountain path exactly where they were told it would be and and follow it down to the town Nikolai Plisetsky is supposed to be. It's a lovely small place with only a few businesses about the market square. And they immediately pull every persons attention. Yuuri is looking every bit a Bell Priest that day and Yuri has the air of Blood magic all around him, so they must look like an odd couple. 

Yuuri quickly grabs Yuri's wrist when he feels the kid real himself in, ready to run. He gives a little squeeze and they continue towards the Inn, where they were told Nikolai spends his noon meal and a game of cards with some friends. Their intention is to sit at a table an observe the man, seeing what kind of person he is. That plan goes out the door the moment they step over the threshold. All the people there look up at them and this includes Nikolai. except where everybody leans back to see what they are going to do Nikolai bolts up, making his food drop to the floor.

"Yuratchka?? Oh by the Blessed Bells. It's you." 

The man starts to cry right on the spot. And soon enough everyone is whispering. Seems every one had heard about the man's grandson living up in the capital and how since the previous king was defeated there had been no news about him. So having the kid show up out of nowhere. Some even doubted the old man still had all his thoughts straight a the kid had not responded. If anything he just looked in horror at that Bell priest he was with. 

Yuuri removes his hand from Yuri's wrist and places it on his back pushing him forward. When Yuri doesn't budge from his spot, Yuuri pushes him towards his grandfather by stepping forward himself. It takes a few steps, then Yuri walks by himself. This is how they come to a halt in front of the old man. 

"Hello grandfather. Mother is dead. This is Yuuri, he kept me safe and I love him like a brother, even though he can be a bit dense at times." Realizing what he just said causes the kid to sport a sudden blush. 

Nikolai just takes it in stride and hugs the both of them. Yelling the next round of drinks is on him. This is accepted all around. The news of Nikolai's grandson being delivered safe and by all accounts sound was quickly spread around the town and less than an hour after noon, both Yuuri as Yura were certain there wasn't a single person living there they had not met and shook hands with. Once things quiet down a bit Nikolai asks Yuuri how they actually met. 

"Well he tried to kill me, thinking I came to catch him. we agreed that we both had a good reason not to make a big fuss and decided to keep each other company." 

The look on everyone's face when Yuri just nods in agreement. When the two of them grin at each other it becomes clear that they consider it a funny story and nothing else. Nikolai though got a worried look on his face. And tells Yuuri that if he needs a place to stay, this village is one of the safest places about. He nicely declines and says that he found lodging with a set of instructors so he'll be staying there. At this Nikolai insists that he stays for dinner as he needs to hear everything about there journey from the Capital to him. Yuuri wants to decline at first but Yura makes it clear he really needs Yuuri to help him with the story, so he stays. 

By the time he's back up the mountain track near the spot he's supposed to go on the trail to the hidden cabin it's snowing ferociously. Yuuri wonders for a moment if going back down to the village is not a better idea as the road is fairly straight and the Inn had offered him lodging for the night. As had Nikolai. But a large part of him was longing for the bed in the cabin he had started to see as his own. So he moves from the track onto the trail and goes the long walk towards the cabin. He's certain though that it is his longing for his bed and not his ability to recall the map that helps him find the cabin. That and the things of him that were still there. Sensing them, and going towards them also helps. 

It is far past midnight when he finally arrives and he finds the place all dark. With the door locked. Shit, they must have thought he was staying in the town. So he decides to knock. Yet as after a few minutes there is still no response he makes some of his magi flare up. This leads to him being blasted at least two feet away fro the door.

"Of damn, Yuuri by the Stone. I thought you were somebody else." 

Minako picks him up and brushes the snow off. Then drags him inside and makes him something warm to drink. After that he goes to bed and find it depressingly empty without Yuri to snuggle against. At least he left the town knowing the kid was safely with his grandfather.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as to their canon ages. So Phichit is 14, Yuuri is 18 and Yuri is 9 in this story.  
> ps all shirts mentioned in this AU are btw alike to medieval Tunic shirts. They are my favorite type of shirts.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll drop by your profile to check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
